


Chocolate

by shaenie



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chocolate covered billeh</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

  
"Get up, you lazy arse," Dom commanded, bursting into Billy's room without knocking.

Billy just groaned and threw his arm up over his eyes. Last night was a blur. During the instant in which his eyes had been open - surprised open by Dom - this morning looked to be a blur also. It was just growing light outside. He couldn't have slept more than an hour or two. It was too early; he wasn't ready.

He'd almost managed to drift back off when Dom reminded him that he was still in the room.

"Bill?" Dom said.

The jerk back from the edge of sleep was like teeth scraping across Billy's tender brain. "Bugger off, Dominic," Billy managed, though speaking was almost as painful as the jerk back from the edge of sleep. He groaned a little and stretched, trying to work the ache of heavy sleep from his back and shoulders.

"Bill, were you eating chocolate in bed?" Dom asked, and his tone was odd enough to make Billy move his arm very slightly, so that he could slit one eye open and look at Dom. Dom was fiercely eyeballing Billy's chest, a deep vertical furrow between his brows.

"Uh," Billy said, trying to remember. He rose up to his elbows with a little groan of effort. He looked down at his own chest, to see what Dom was glaring at.

Before he could get a good look, Dom reached across him and plucked something off of the coverlet. He held it between the first two fingers of his hand and flicked at it with his thumb. It was a bit of silver foil. Dom dropped it onto Billy's stomach and leaned over again, nabbing another two bits of foil. He dropped those onto Billy's stomach as well. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked darkly amused, though he wasn't actually smiling.

"There is chocolate on your chin," he said, enunciating carefully.

"Uh," Billy said, and bits of last night came flooding back a bit too quickly for him to process. He blinked a couple of times as memories settled into their rightful places. Dom's current expression was unsettling Billy. "Uh," Billy said again, because now he was trying to forget why he had been eating chocolate in bed last night.

Dom was staring right at him, right at Billy's chin. Or at the smear of chocolate on Billy's chin. Now that Dom had mentioned it, Billy could sort of feel it there, a slightly tight feeling of something coating his skin, like glaze. He flexed his jaw and felt the tightening increase slightly.

Dom's gaze dropped lower. "And on your collarbone," Dom added conversationally.

"Uh," Billy said, and resisted the urge to scramble for the sheets to hide any other chocolate smeared bits of himself from Dom's gaze. That there were more smears was beyond question. Now that his attention had been drawn to the possibility of them, he could feel several different glazed-feeling places on his chest.

"You keep saying that," Dom pointed out gently.

Billy could feel himself flushing. He did, indeed, keep saying that. He made a conscious effort to say something else. "All right, I'm up. Now will you *please* bugger off?" He had been going for annoyed. He wasn't sure what came out, but it didn't sound much like annoyance to his own ears.

"Why were you eating chocolate in bed, Billy?" Dom's voice had deepened.

If Billy had been unsettled before, he was now downright uneasy.

"Uh," Billy said, and then mentally cursed. "I don't remember. I was drunk."

Of course, Billy *did* remember. Sort of.. And what he didn't quite remember, he could imagine. He forced his mind away from any imaginings immediately. Imagination was what had gotten him smeared up with chocolate in the first place.

"Billy," Dom said, and Billy was really beginning to wish Dom would just stop saying his name. Every time Dom said it, Billy squirmed a little. Uneasy was edging into flustered, and Billy hated being flustered. Flustered turned Billy's face pink and his tongue to jam, sticky and loose and incapable of anything approaching rational communication. "Did you nick my chocolate at the pub last night?"

Billy had, of course. Dom had been eating chocolate kisses, eating them like they were the only thing in the world he would ever be interested in eating again, with much moaning and sighing at their chocolate-y goodness. He had offered to share with Billy at some point, but drunken-Billy had only been thinking about how well chocolate did *not* go with stout, and had declined. Later, however, slightly-more-sober-Billy began thinking about kissing Dom and tasting chocolate, kissing Dom tasting *of* chocolate, and Dom's chocolate kisses (both sorts) had started to seem irresistible. Billy had nicked an handful of them when Dom had gone off to dance with Elijah and Orli. He had spent the rest of the night thinking of Dom kisses and chocolate kisses and especially of chocolate flavored Dom kisses.

By the time they were ready to leave, chocolate kisses and Dom kisses had begun to seem *almost* interchangeable.

"Uh," Billy said, trying to decide if he could get away with claiming not to remember again.

Dom took 'uh' as an admission of guilt.

"You stole my chocolate," Dom said. Dom's voice was funny, it was all wrong. It wasn't teasing, it wasn't laughing, it wasn't even angry, it was just . . . thoughtful or something. Billy couldn't read it. That was all wrong, too, because Dom was highly readable. He kept everything he thought and felt right out where everyone could see it. Or hear it. Billy couldn't read Dom now, though, not his voice or his face. Dom was looking at Billy's chin again.

"You brought my stolen chocolate to bed with you, and while you ate it, you touched yourself here." Dom's fingers grazed Billy's chin, and Billy jumped. His elbows slid out from beneath him and he fell back into his pillows. Dom either didn't notice or was ignoring this. Billy was betting on the latter. "And here," Dom continued, and Dom's fingers felt cool on Billy's collarbone because Billy was flushing hotly, blood flooding his chest and neck and face. "And there are round little chocolate fingerprints here." Dom's fingertips danced softly down Billy's rib cage, touching marks Billy had left himself only a couple of hours before.

Billy caught Dom's wrist to stop it's progress. He was shivering, or possibly shuddering, and trying hard to ignore it. He really didn't want to know where else he had left chocolate prints or smears. He really didn't. "Don't, Dom."

Dom met Billy's gaze, finally, and his eyes were darker than Billy had ever seen them. His pupils were huge black pools. "You have," Dom began, and paused to lick his lips, and Billy felt blood flooding other parts of his body as well. "You have chocolate on your nipples, Billy." His voice was a husky whisper. He spoke as though he were imparting a great and meaningful secret to Billy.

It suddenly felt dangerous to be touching Dom, even just on the wrist, and Billy let go. He was having trouble breathing. His cock and his nipples were equally hard, and Dom really needn't have bothered telling him about the chocolate on his nipples. Billy could feel it there, the same tight, glazed feeling as the one on his jaw, except that Dom's voice had caused Billy's nipples to harden, and now the chocolate glaze was pulling at his nipples a bit, tiny, teethed tugs, and that was only making it worse.

"But none on your hands," Dom said. He caught Billy's wrists gently and turned Billy's palms upward. Billy looked down at his own clean, pale palms. The three bits of foil were still lying on his belly. There was a smear of chocolate next to one of them. The smear began just below his belly button and disappeared beneath the waistband of his boxers. The idea of Dom trailing fingers along that particular smear unfolded in Billy's mind so clearly that he could see it, like a vision. Billy forgot how to breathe entirely. Dom let go of Billy's wrists and leaned over Billy's abdomen, resting his palm on the bed to brace his weight. "Did you wash your hands, Bill?" Dom asked. "Or . . . are those someone else's fingerprints on your ribs?"

It was a bad time to be without breath. Being without breath really limited speech, and Billy *knew* that he had to answer the question. It was an important question. Maybe the most important question of Billy's life. He struggled against his locked up throat for what felt like a thousand years, before answering on an exhale, like a sigh. "I washed them."

Something went out of Dom's face, something Billy hadn't been able to identify while it was there. He still didn't know what it had been, but he was glad it was gone. Dom wasn't smiling or teasing, his eyes were still dark and impenetrable, but something was definitely different, and that seemed like a good thing to Billy.

Dom's hands were suddenly spread out on Billy's chest, soft, like butterfly wings, his thumbs nearly touching over Billy's solar plexus, fingers stretched out to graze at Billy's ribs. His thumbs slid up, rough, and pressed against Billy's nipples. Billy felt the glaze of chocolate over his nipples surrender to the pressure of Dom's thumbs. Billy's back came up off the bed, arched and straining upward, and didn't relax until Dom's thumbs slid away again.

Billy could hear himself panting. It sounded painful, but it wasn't. Not yet, anyway.

He caught Dom's wrists again as Dom's hands began sliding downward, caught them in hands that shook, and he held on, eyes closed. "Dom, stop now," he gasped. Billy forced his eyes open. Dom was looking at him seriously. His fingers tightened a little against Billy's ribs, dug in, as though he thought Billy would push his hands away. Billy wouldn't, of course. Probably couldn't. But he did hold Dom's hands still while he said what he had to say. It came out choked and short, but it was the best Billy could do. "If you're just playing, stop now."

"Bill," Dom whispered, and his face twisted into something almost like grief. He leaned forward, closing the distance until Billy couldn't keep Dom's face in focus anymore, so he closed his eyes. Dom rested his forehead against Billy's. Billy could feel Dom's breath on his face. It was shallow and quick. Billy let go of Dom's wrists. Dom's hands went to Billy's shoulders, gripping hard. Billy's hands wanted to feel Dom's skin against them, wanted to clench around Dom's arms or Dom's hips or just anywhere, but Billy wouldn't let them. They clenched into the sheets instead.

"I would never play with you, Billy. Not like that." It fell from Dom's lips sounding as strangled as Billy's own voice had.

Then Dom was kissing him, and Billy's hands were free to clench at Dom's skin. They fluttered to arms, face, hair, hips, before deciding to thrust Dom's shirt up and dig fingertips into Dom's ribs. Dom groaned into Billy's mouth, and the sound made the dark space behind Billy's eyelids flash white.

Dom didn't taste at all of chocolate, but Billy hardly noticed.  



End file.
